The present invention relates to a security device to secure a door. There are many problems with people breaking into buildings, even when the doors are locked. They may use a battering ram or a pry bar to disengage the lock. Most locks are installed in-line with the edge of the door, in an area of the building framework that is relatively shallow and weak, which makes it easy to disengage the lock using a battering ram or pry bar.